


Horse and Rider

by TiffanyC1



Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Possesive!Athos, d'Artagnan on a horse, one sided d'Artagnan/Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: Aramis admires d'Artagnan's riding skills.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Horse and Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/2286.html?thread=2493934#cmt2493934 It's not quite what the OP wanted, but I did my best.

Aramis loved to watch d’Artagnan. What wasn’t there to like about it? D’Artagnan was a beautiful young man, even if he didn’t see it. He loved watching him spar, he loved to watch him laugh and see that seemingly carefree young man he must’ve been before his father’s death. He loved to watch him run, he even loved watching him help muck out the stalls, a job he didn’t need to do as a commissioned Musketeer, but he supposed you could take the farm boy out of Gascony, but not Gascony out of the Musketeer. However, none of those beautiful images compared to watching d’Artagnan on a horse. 

Aramis had often heard the muttered comments about d’Artagnan adding nothing to the Inseparables, but they all knew it wasn’t true. Yes, Athos was the swordsman, Porthos was the expert in hand to hand combat and strategizing, and Aramis was the marksman, but d’Artagnan had his own skillset beyond his charming, sweet, personality and honesty: He was not only an expert horseman, but he had a gift with them that any Musketeer would envy. Aramis had yet to see a horse that d’Artagnan couldn’t train to do whatever he wanted. His skill with them was enough that the King’s own Master of the Horse would send over particularly untrainable horses to d’Artagnan to work on. 

This was one of those days. The King had been gifted a horse from a nobleman in Lorraine, but the horse had never been saddlebroken and had proven reluctant to do anything but throw off every one of the stable boys and even the Master of the Horse. 

Aramis watched as d’Artagnan approached the horse, shushing and talking to it. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes watching the Garrison’s stable boys walk the horse around. Then he told them to step back and he climbed on the horse. 

The horse bucked and jumped, doing everything it could to get rid of its unwanted rider, but d’Artagnan was patient, constantly shushing it and talking to it. 

Aramis’ trousers were feeling almost uncomfortably tight as he watched d’Artagnan’s young, supple body ride out the horse’s bucking and jumping.

“Enjoying the view?” Porthos said in a low voice. 

“Just appreciating watching an expert at work,” Aramis said, mildly. He knew he didn’t have to hide his…proclivities from his brothers, but you never knew who might be listening. After checking to be sure no one was about, Aramis dropped his voice, “Sometimes I wonder if he’s as good at riding other things.”

Porthos smirked, clearly having wondered the same thing, but before he could say anything, a hand clapped down on Aramis’ shoulder a little harder than necessary. 

“You should really learn to keep your eyes focused on your own ladies, Aramis,” Athos said, in a mild way that belied the possessive look his eyes always got whenever d’Artagnan was discussed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips close to Aramis’ ear and whispered, “But, for the record, d’Artagnan is an excellent rider off the horse as well.” 

Blushing furiously, Aramis watched as Athos stepped away to join the stable boys and other Musketeers  
congratulating d’Artagnan as he finally got the horse to accept a rider. As d’Artagnan dismounted, Athos waited until the others had finished congratulating d’Artagnan, and then he was there, wrapping a hand around the young man’s neck and gave it an affectionate squeeze before leaning in and whispering something that made d’Artagnan blush slightly, and smile, before ruffling his hair. 

Aramis watched as Athos lead d’Artagnan, and the exhausted horse, back to the stables. There was no doubt that that little public show of affection, so unlike Athos, was meant for him and the message was clear: He’s mine, back off. 

Oh well. He could still watch and appreciate.


End file.
